Worlds: World Wanderers
by VerinSedai
Summary: The five worlds are ready to meet and the Wanderers have been chosen. Follow their interactions with each other as they journey and discover each other's worlds. Rated T for safety as I don't really know how this story is going to go yet. Reviews are welcome especially encouragement and constructive criticism. Thank you and enjoy! – Verin Sedai
1. Intro - Creation

**A/N – Hello friends! Welcome to the world of World Wanderers. Just a warning. This is my first fan fiction. I also may be extremely lazy on updating it. So I apologize in advance. Last thing, reviews are welcome, especially encouragement and constructive criticism. Enjoy -Verin Sedai**

Hazak fled. His enemies had vanquished him and taken over the world he had so carefully created and watched over.

He only barely escaped with his life and that only after a long, difficult, war. He was nearly out of energy and knew that soon he would die.

After a few, precious, moments of thought Hazak decided that he would die a death fit for a god, in a large explosion of creation.

He selected a portion of uninhabited space that was years of travel away from any other universe and began to think.

He thought up all the creations that would be in this universe. There would be 5 "main" worlds with several smaller worlds as well. There would be many life forms on the planets and, though many were similar, none were quite the same. The final touch would be ways to get from one world to another and back again. However, these portals would have to be very well hidden.

He thought for a while longer and finally he decided he was finished. All he had to do now was create his creation. So, he willed himself to create it all, just as he had done for all his other creations, and a soundless explosion occurred.

Even as Hazak died his consciousness went through all of the things that had happened to him. He remembered all of them in that moment just before death.

He remember the massive battles that had suddenly torn through his first, and favorite, world. Fleren. However, there was only so much he could do for his people as the enemy armies had multiple gods who had teamed up to take his beloved realm. The world erupted into even more chaos when the race who had dwelt nearby when he created the world came back from near extinction to try to take the planet as well. Hazak and his followers had fought long and hard, giving ground grudgingly. The greatest generals, and many of the greatest fighters, were included in Hazak's followers and everyone was used for one purpose or another. Eventually though they were forced to fall back into the Valley of Creation. A long narrow valley that took up most of an isthmus and was an excellent place for defense. However, there was no way to retreat farther. Both sides knew that this would be the last, and hardest, battle between them.

Hazak's forces lost the battle after several long weeks of warfare and countless lives lost. However, before the enemy gods had recovered, the First Ones attacked. They destroyed the still week army and took the entire planet. Hazak was once again left to watch helplessly in horror as everything in his world was destroyed and the planet left barren. The final blow was the spell they placed over the realm, nothing could be changed, Hazak could not recreate what he had lost. After that Hazak had vowed never to let something such as this happen to any of his creations again.

After losing his prized world he was forced to flee by the First Ones who know had complete control over that portion of space. He knew only one place and one direction he could go, away from everything. He fled for a long time but continued to come across the small pockets of space that meant someone else had already built their world there. Finally he came across a blessedly empty area and knew instinctively that _this_ was the place.

His memories had caught up to the present and he knew that somehow he had a small amount of strength left... and he knew what he had to do with it. He created a protective barrier around his universe to protect, or at the very least give it warning, from enemies.

Then Hazak was torn to pieces but, he had completed his goal.

The blast had created a small pocket in the empty space known as a universe. In this universe were five main worlds: Earth, Minecraft, The End, The Nether, and The Aether

The worlds had been created and slowly they progressed, each world down a different path. Soon they would be ready to have their first encounters with each other.


	2. Chapter 1 - Introducing

**A/N – Another chapter out yeah! Thanks to my friends and The Write Philosophia I have a renewed determination to see this story through and do it as well as possible, thank you guy! Anyone who has already read the first chapter should read it again as I have almost doubled the size of it telling quite a bit more of the story. Hope you like the chapter!  
**

**Review Answers (because I personally love to see an authors reactions to my review):**

** - Yes I suppose you _could_ say I have done this before if you _really_ wanted to, meaning, I have a few random story "stubs" kind of lying around with the rest of my school work and notes and the like. I also did what you suggested, thank you so much for that by the way!**

**The Write Philosophia - I'm going to have to shorten your name it takes me about .5 seconds too long to write :P. I must tell you, I like that word and yes, you did spell that wrong the second time, the first time was correct, and I made the Prologue just a wee bit longer, but**

"Karie Willows? Who in the worlds is Karie Willows?" a voice asked.

"Why she is our first Wanderer of course." a second voice answered.

"What you have been choosing the Wanderers without me! You all but promised me you would let me help!" the first voice practically screamed.

"Well brother, I know I said that but... it was just to shut you up." the second voice responded calmly.

"Fine! I will make my own Wanderers!" the first voice yelled angrily.

"No! Brother wait! You can't do that, it will upset the balance!" the second voice cried desperately.

"Alright how about I choose half of them and you chose the other half?" the first voice said after a moment of thought.

"I suppose that will have to do, but I must warn you, choose well brother." the second voice answered with a regretful sigh. Then... Karie woke up.

* * *

"Karie wake up!" Lily whispered fiercely as she shook Karie.

"Ugh stop it I'm awake," Karie moaned rolling over.

"Good come on we should go do something!"

"Like what? What could you possibly want me to do?"

"Well... we could start by getting some breakfast. And then maybe we can play some basketball?"

"Ugh its too early for basketball but I'm game for breakfast."

"Good works for me." Lily said with a shrug and then ending the conversation by walking out the door and down the stairs with Karie in tow.

Karie let herself to be half dragged around but only because she couldn't stop thinking of her bizarre dream. It seemed so real, even more so because it had just been a black background and those voices. She couldn't see even see who they belonged to. Of everything that was the part the bothered her most, not knowing who those people were, it wasn't that they knew her name or that she was a Wanderer, whatever that is, it was that she couldn't see their faces.

Lily broke her train of thought but shoving a bowl of cereal in front of her, she hadn't even realized how hungry she was until she saw the food. And, with Lily's command to "eat up" she tore into the cereal and had soon eaten every last piece... and the milk was accompanying it through her digestive system.

Lily stood nearby shaking her head in amazement simply repeating "Wow, she must've been hungry" like a broken record. "Stop staring at me!" I commanded after a second of listening to Lily.

"As you command ma'am" she said mockingly with a small curtsy.

"Don't mock me!" I said playfully my voice rising slightly with each word.

"Yes ma'am" Lily said saluting.

"I said stop it!"

"B-but its _fun_"

"Well lets go find something else that's 'fun'"

"Hmm how about Minecraft? We could try to find a good server, maybe something on the Xbox?"

"I like Minecraft, lets go look for a good server, do you have any types in mind? PVP? Adventure? Survival? I don't really want to do creative, but just about anything else works for me."

"Hmm I like adventure maps but I'm not really in the mood, same with PVP how about just nice, regular, survival?"

"Like I said, that works for me. Come on lets go" I said grabbing Lily and beginning to pull her down the stairs.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Lily cried whilst trying to free myself from my grasp.

"Good!" I responded dragging Lily to the back of the basement where the computers were set up and plopping her into a chair. "Now, find me a server, I am going to read."

"Fine!"

"Aw" Lily groans as her phone goes off. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out her phone and checks it. "I have to go to fencing, the tournament starts next week! I'm so excited! I might be able to come back over later today, I'll text you" she said climbing the stairs to gather her stuff.

After a moment I got up to wish her luck at fencing and tell her goodbye. I got up just in time to do such and then walked back downstairs to attempt to bring myself closer to victory in the war against boredom.

* * *

Lily got in the car and watched as Karie turned and walked away. Then her mom pulled the car out of the driveway and started towards the fencing arena. When they got there Lily put on all her equipment and prepared for her "play fight" or "bout" epees with other members of her group. This would be her last round of practice duels before the tournament. She looked at the list of who had challenged her this week. Her first challenge was with Kylan, the bully of the group. Unfortunately, he was also the strongest of the group, by quite a bit. Lily knew that if she was going to win this she would have to be clever, and fast.

She was all suited up now, and knew who she was facing off against. So she began developing herself a strategy she could use to beat Kylan, or at least put on a good show. She believed she had a good plan but she knew that even the best plan only lasted until the first or second move. With that thought she look up at the time, waited for her duel to be announced and stepped onto the strip.


	3. Chapter 2 - Negotiators

**Chapter 2: Negotiators**

**A/N – Yay for me getting 1,000 words last chapter! I hope your excited for the next chapter because here it is! Please thank Geia Akyama for allowing me to use some ideas from one of his fan ficitons "The Secret Lives of Endermen" you might even go so far as to go and read it! On a different note... I am a bit sad that I don't have any reviews to answer... I like answering reviews, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Well good luck and enjoy the chapter!  
**

**-VerinSedai**

* * *

The Banes(1) were working together... finally. The effect on the group of Endermen they were with was both obvious and immediate, they were relieved. The effects were also noticeable, if barely, in the Banes and, thought they were still tense, they were dealing much better with each other.

This of course meant that something bad simply _had_ to happen and, it did.

* * *

Shyr found herself running quickly through the Forest biome searching fervently for a way to up to the treetops. She knew that if she could get up there she would be safe. Hopefully she would be able to find the rest of her group and help them get away. Finally she spotted the perfect place to get on a tree and be able to jump on a few others to get to the perfect tree. she quickly angled towards the past spot to get up and jumped onto the tree.

* * *

Arril lobbed a poison pearl(2) into the group of Minecraftians and rolled out of the way to watch as an arrow pierced the air where he had been only heartbeats earlier.

He came out of the his roll and performed a quick scan of the area around him. He didn't start to panic until he noticed that Shyr wasn't with the main group anymore. He threw himself into another roll to avoid another arrow and aimed to finish rolling near the position of a small group of Endermen. He had to take a second to calm his breathing before he could speak but finally managed to calm his breathing enough to ask them if they knew where Lily was. They told him that she had run somewhere to the North-East and he began sprinting swiftly in that direction.

* * *

I caught sight of Arril from my tree and caught his attention with a thrown rock. I waved my arms for a moment so that he could see where I was and then signed him(3) the directions of how to get up to the tree I was standing on. After a few moments of watching Arril follow my directions to make sure he made it up safely I turned to watch for any Minecraftians that would be able to see them. A few minutes later Arril was sitting next to me panting softly. "We _have_ to stop this" he finally managed. "I know" I answered quietly "but how?" "There has to be _some_ way" he said as if trying to convince himself as well as me. I thought for a few minutes and a plan began to formulate in my mind, it was pretty risky but, hopefully,it would work. "I have an idea" I said watching Arril immediately perk up "the Endermen like you more than they like me," I started "But that's not tr-" Arril protested but I continued without letting him finish "so you should go talk to them, try to calm them down give them good reasons and tell them that I am going to try to talk to the Minecraftians as w-" "You can't do that! They'll _kill_ you!" Arril said his voice rising with every word. "They wont and we _have_ to stop this remember!" I said shaking him. He fell silent and let me explain the rest of my plan providing only short answers whenever I asked him if he understood or what he thought of it. When we were ready we each headed our separate ways, him to go talk to the Endermen, and me to go talk to the Minecraftians. We would meet later in a valley not far from here where, hopefully, everything would be worked out.

* * *

Her plan is insane but it just might work, we will have to wait and hope. I continued walking towards the extreme hills biome that the Endermen had chosen to meet in(4). I suppose I should probably get thinking about what I am going to say to the Endermen to possibly convince them that we need to stop this. I never was as good at public speaking as Shyr.

After about 20 minutes of silent contemplation I had my 'speech' I knew it was not going to work as the Endermen were certain to interrupt me and ask questions. I am not quite as... highly regarded as Shyr thinks.

Stepping into the small valley that the Endermen were meeting in I was welcomed by them and asked them all to gather as I had something to say. Eventually they all gathered and told me that whatever I had to say I ought to say it quick. And so, I started my speech.

* * *

Well, I hope that this plan of mine works... I gave Arril the easy- well easier job. I have to talk to the Minecraftians and hope they don't just shoot me on sight. To try to keep myself from getting shot on sight I have decide how I am going to approach the enemy. Would directly with hands up work better? Or should I capture one of their leaders and force them all to listen to me or I kill him? I have only a few minutes until I reach the last known site of the Minecraftians' main camp.

* * *

(1) - More details on Banes later, all you need to know right now is that they are, for some reason, traveling with a group of Endermen.  
(2) - Once again more details later, the poison pearl would have nearly the same effect as a splash potion of poison in Minecraft. Thus it would probably be very painful to those poor Minecraftians, hopefully, painful enough to make them stop trying to beat up on the group of Endermen.  
(3) - Bane sign language of course. Convenient eh?  
(4) - Sorry if my shifting of view points hurts your brain, or your eyes, or even your fingers (though I don't know why it would hurt those) if it does please tell me and, if possible, give me a suggestion on a way to fix it


End file.
